De Riddle a Voldemort
by Jelm21
Summary: Es una historia que, espero, sea larga y termine algún día. Relata la historia de cómo Tom Riddle se enteró de quién era y decidió convertirse en Lord Voldemort. La historia se desarrolla desde el momento en que Dumbledore visita el orfanato. En la histor


**Capítulo Primero**

**En el orfanato**

Pocos que conocieran a Tom Riddle podrían afirmar que se trataba de un muchacho común y corriente. Si bien era cierto que, como muchos en el orfanato, Tom había perdido a su madre durante el parto y nada se sabía de su padre, su nombre ya parecía extraño.

No era Tom ni Riddle, sino Marvolo, el nombre que, según le habían dicho al chico, correspondía a su abuelo materno, el padre de su madre.

Tom era un chico excepcionalmente apuesto y carismático, era capaz de convencer hasta al más terco de formas inexplicables, pero eso no era todo, el chico tenía un aire macabro, no tenía amigos en el orfanato a pesar de que muchos de los parvularios se sentían "atraídos" en cierta forma del muchacho, los niños huían de él.

Mucho se contaba en el orfanato de las maldades de Tom Riddle, pero nunca habían podido cazarlo con las manos en la masa.

Era una calurosa tarde de verano y Tom Riddle, un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro y piel clara, se encontraba sentado sobre unas mantas grises con las piernas estiradas y un libro en las manos. Era una habitación pequeño y pobremente amueblada, con tan sólo una antigua y desgastada cama y un sucio y deteriorado armario, además de una pequeña mesita.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y un hombre de largos cabellos y barba color marrón claro vistiendo extrañamente, con un llamativo traje de terciopelo morado.

Tomo lo miró inquisitivamente de arriba a abajo mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo estás, Tom?- preguntó el adulto, acercándose para tenderle la mano.

Tom lo miró desconfiado pero se decidió finalmente a estrecharle la mano. El hombre acercó una silla y la puso junto a la cama, de un modo similar a como lo harían un paciente de hospital y su visitante.

-Soy el profesor Dumbledore- dijo.

-¿Profesor?- repitió Tom-. ¿No será un médico? ¿A qué vino? ¿Lo llamó ella para que me examinara?

-No, por supuesto que no-, repuso Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-No le creo. Ella quiere que me examinen, ¿no es eso? ¡Diga la verdad! –exclamó de pronto con una voz potente que intimidaba.

Tom conocía muy bien sus habilidades, se sabía capaz de hacer que la gente hiciera lo que el quería, ya en ocasiones anteriores había obligado a otros niños a entregarle lo que quería o a obligar a los profesores del orfanato a que le dijeran la verdad. Pero para su sorpresa, el profesor Dumbledore no se vio obligado a responder de inmediato como hacían los demás. Esto provocó su desconfianza.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó más tranquilo.

-Ya te lo dije. Soy el profesor Dumbledore del colegio Hogwarts. He venido a ofrecerte una vacante en mi colegio, en tu nuevo colegio, si es que quieres ir.

Ahora si que estaba claro, este extraño sujeto venía del manicomio y quería llevárselo.

-¡A mí no me engaña! –exclamó furioso-. Usted viene del manicomio, ¿no es así? "Profesor", claro, por supuesto. No voy a ir al manicomio, ¿está claro? A la que deberían encerrar es a esa vieja arpía. ¡Nunca les hice nada a Amy Benson ni a Dennis Bishop! Puede preguntárselos; ellos se lo confirmarán!

-No vengo del manicomio. Soy maestro, y si haces el favor de escucharme, te hablaré de Hogwarts, y si al final no te interesa, nadie te obligará a ir.

-Que lo intenten- bravuconeó el chico.

-Hogwarts, es un colegio para gente especial...

-¡Yo no estoy loco!- interrumpió Riddle.

-No quise decir eso. Hogwarts es un colegio de magia.

Tom quedó paralizado. ¿Sería cierto? No podía ser. Él ya se sabía especial, se sabía con habilidades especiales, él era capaz de utilizarlas. ¿Sería magia?

-¿De magia? –preguntó.

-Sí.

-Entonces... ¿es magia lo que yo sé hacer?

Dumbledore puso cara de sorpresa, pero intentó no aparentar mucho.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer?

-Muchas cosas –contestó Riddle, sus ojos se desencajaron por la emoción y su cara se ruborizó levemente.- Puedo hacer que los objetos se muevan sin tocarlos; puedo hacer que los animales hagan lo que yo quiera sin necesidad de amaestrarlos; puedo hacer que les pasen cosas desagradables a los que me molestan; puedo... - su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca macabra y sus ojos brillaron con un resplandor rojo- puedo hacerles daño si quiero –se levantó y caminó por la habitación -. Sabía que soy diferente. Sabía que soy especial. Siempre supe que pasaba algo.

-Pues tenías razón –dijo Dumbledore, quien había dejado de sonreír y lo miraba de forma extraña, con atención -. Eres un mago.

-¿Y usted?

-Así es.

-Demuéstrelo-, dijo con el mismo tono autoritario con el que había exigido la verdad.

-Si aceptas venir a Hogwarts...

-Claro que acepto.

-En ese caso cuando te dirijas a mí me llamarás "profesor" o "señor".

Tom lo miró con una mezcla de cólera, molestia y sorpresa y luego su rostro, que seguía desfigurado por la emoción, retomó el carácter normal y dijo con una voz educada y casi irreconocible.

-Lo siente, profesor, ¿podría demostrarme...?

Dumbledore buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una varita, apuntó al armario y éste estalló en llamas. Tom se levantó de un salto, furioso. Todas sus pertenencias estaban en ese pequeño armario. Pero cuando el chico abrió la boca para protestar las llamas se extinguieron y el armario quedó intacto. Una mueca idiota se plasmó en el rostro de Tom Riddle. Al cabo de unos segundos apuntí la varita mágica y dijo:

-¿Dónde puedo conseguir una de esas?

-Todo a su debido tiempo. Mira, yo diría que hay algo intentando salir de tu armario. –Y, en efecto, se oía un débil golpeteo proveniente del interior del armario. Por primera vez, Tom pareció asustado. –Ábrelo –le ordenó Dumbledore.

Tom vaciló, pero cruzó la habitación y lo abrió. Una pequeña caja de cartón se agitaba y vibraba.

-Sácala, Tom. –Riddle tomó la temblorosa caja con gesto contrariado. -¿Hay algo en esa caja que no deberías tener?

Nuevamente el rostro del muchacho se desfiguró, pero esta vez no de emoción, sino de rabia.

-Sí, supongo que sí-, contestó al cabo de un rato.

-Ábrela.

El chico vació la caja en la cama y cayeron un yoyó, un dedal y una vieja armónica.

-Se los devolverás a sus propietarios y te disculparás. Sabré si lo has hecho o no. Y te lo advierto, en Hogwarts no toleramos los robos.

Tom volvió a mirar a Dumbledore tal como si no lo hubiese visto nunca. Sus ojos despedían llamas cuando dijo:

-Sí, señor.

-En Hogwarts no sólo te enseñaremos a usar magia, también a controlarla. Has estado usando tus poderes de una forma en que en nuestro colegio no se enseña... ni se consiente. No eres el primero, ni tampoco el último, que no sabe controlar sus poderes. Pero te comunico que el colegio puede expulsar a sus alumnos, y el ministerio de la magia impone castigos aún más severos a los infractores de la ley. Todos los nuevos magos deben comprometerse a cumplir nuestras leyes.

Tom sonrió para sus adentros. Ya antes habían querido deshacerse de él en el orfanato, pero no habían podido, Riddle estaba convencido de que allá no sería muy diferente. De pronto una duda asaltó su mente.

-No tengo dinero.

-Eso tiene fácil remedio. –Dijo Dumbledore sacando una bolsita de monedas. –En Hogwarts hay un fondo destinado a quienes necesitan ayuda para comprar los libros y las túnicas. Algunos libros quizá tengas que adquirirlos de segunda mano pero...

-¿Dónde se compran los libros de hechizos?

-En el callejón Diagon, en Londres, si quieres puedo llevarte hasta allá y enseñarte.

-No será necesario-, dijo Tom mirando directo a los ojos de Dumbledore-, ya he ido solo a Londres en ocasiones anteriores, si usted me dice cómo llegar yo podré hacer todo solo.

Así que el profesor le dijo como llegar al Caldero Chorreante y cuando le hablaba a Tom del tabernero de su mismo nombre éste hizo un gesto de irritación.

-...¿Qué ocurre, te molesta tu nombre?

-Hay muchos Tom... ¿Mi padre era mago? Me han dicho que también se llamaba Tom Riddle.

-Me temo que no lo sé.

-Mi madre no podía ser bruja, porque sino no habría muerto. El mago debió ser él-, miró al piso, luego a la ventana y finalmente a Dumbledore-. Bueno, y una vez que tenga todo lo que necesito, ¿cuándo debo presentarme a ese colegio?

-Encontrarás el boleto del tren en ese sobre que te entregué con los materiales que necesitarás, el tren sale el 1 de septiembre en la estación del King's Cross en Londres.

Tom asintió y Dumbledore se puso de pie y volvió a tenderle la mano. Nuevamente Tom lo miró escrutadoramente y le estrechó la mano, aunque sin mostrarle la palma a su nuevo profesor.

-Sé hablar con las serpientes-, dijo repentinamente-. Lo descubrí en las excursiones al campo. Ellas me buscan y me susurran cosas. ¿Les pasa eso a todos los magos?

Dumbledore lo miró sorprendido e inquieto. La visita al orfanato había resultado más interesante de lo que él mismo esperaba y dijo tras una corta vacilación:

-Es inusual, pero tampoco es insólito. Bueno, adiós Tom.

Dumbledore dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación dejando solo al muchacho.

Riddle miró por la ventana como se alejaba Dumbledore y se dijo para sus adentros que no descansaría hasta saber quién era su padre y quién su madre. Abrió la bolsita con monedas y vio monedas de oro, plata y bronce. Luego tomó el poco dinero que tenía, que había ahorrado durante más de dos años, y salió del orfanato.

Tomó un ferrocarril a Londres y luego en Londres pidió a un cochero que lo llevara a la dirección que le había indicado Dumbledore. Llegó a un lugar en el que había una mohosa taberna que decía "El caldero chorreante".

El chico se adentró en la taberna y se encontró con diversos especimenes, gente de cabello azulado, hasta verde, vestida con extraños atuendos. Tom caminó por el lugar y se acercó al tabernero, que le recordaba profundamente a una aceituna, excepto de que era bastante pálido.

-¿Usted es Tom, el tabernero de este lugar?-, preguntó el chico con voz de autómata, sin denotar ninguna emoción.

El cantinero lo miró y asintió con la cabeza mientras limpiaba una mugrienta tasa. Riddle se acercó más y dijo:

-Necesito ir al callejón Diagon, usted puede decirme cómo llegar a él, ¿verdad?

El cantinero volvió a asentir y dejó su mugrienta tasa en un lado, para luego llevarlo a un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un tacho de basura y unas hierbas. Tom le indicó al chico qué ladrillos tenía que tocar para que la puerta se abriera. Riddle aprendió rápidamente e ingresó al callejón Diagon.

El lugar era más grande de lo que Riddle podría haber imaginado y pasó largas horas recorriendo el lugar. Mientras avanzaba iba comprando las cosas que necesitaba y guardaba el dinero sólo para lo que le pedían en el colegio.

Al cabo de unas horas tenía casi todo comprado, pero le faltaba lo que más añoraba comprar, la varita mágica. El hambre lo estaba matando así que decidió ir a un puesto donde vendían salchichas. Un anciano vendedor al que le sobraba gran cantidad de piel y que era bastante bajo le dio una salchicha por 3 knuts. Tom aprovechó la oportunidad y preguntó:

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar una varita mágica?

El anciano le dijo que el mejor vendedor era Ollivander, y le indicó donde se ubicaba la tienda.

Tom tragó la salchicha y se dirigió donde Ollivander.

La tienda de varitas era probablemente la más sucia y ruinosa tienda de todas, pero eso le daba cierto atractivo. Sobre la puerta había un letrero que rezaba: "Ollvander: fabricante de varitas desde 382 AC". Tom ingresó algo inseguro.

Ollivander era un mago de unos 48 a 55 años, sin poder precisarlo con exactitud, tenía aspecto de saber mucho y estaba cubierto de polvo. Tenía el cabello negro entrecano y los ojos grandes y muy claros, brillantes en la oscura tienda. Tom no pudo evitar encontrar cierto parecido entre él y un felino.

-Buenas tardes-, dijo Ollivander.

-Buenas...-, murmuró Tom algo cohibido.

-Busca una varita, supongo-, dijo el vendedor.

-Sí-, contestó el chico y se percató de que las paredes estaban llenas de polvorientas cajas relativamente pequeñas.

-Bien-, dijo el anciano-, le tomaré sus medidas-, mientras una huincha hacía sola su trabajo, el anciano preguntaba a Tom algunos datos sobre sí mismo-. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Tom Riddle-, contestó Tom.

-¿Y qué hace aquí solo?

-Soy huérfano-, contestó el chico-, al menos sé que mi madre está muerta.

-¿Y su padre?

-Sé que se llamaba como yo, es decir Tom Riddle, pero no sé nada de él. Quizá ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia-, dijo con un dejo de resentimiento en la voz.

-Ya veo. Bien, ya terminamos con las medidas, ¿qué mano utiliza?

-La derecha.

Ollivander se subió a una escalera y tomó una caja negra, la abrió y tomó una varita diciendo:

-Diez pulgadas, pelo de unicornio, de caoba, rígida. Agítela por favor.

Tom la agitó, mas no sucedió nada.

Ollvander la tomó de su mano, la guardó en su caja y tomó otra, de colo rojo, repitió el procedimiento y dijo:

-Catorce pulgadas, polvo de diente de dragón, de roble, flexible.

Tom la tomó y la agitó. Esta vez si sucedió algo, una llamarada salió de la punta de la varita y quemó al chico en la mano, que gritó desenfrenado. El hombre le curó la mano y murmuró:

-No, parece que nunca me desharé de esta.

Nuevamente repitió el procedimiento y dijo:

-Nueve pulgadas, fibras de corazón de dragón, madera de haya, semirígida.

Tom la tomó, pero no pasó nada.

Así pasaron más de una hora y Ollivander se emocionaba a medida que pasaban de varita en varita. Hasta que tomó una caja plateada, la abrió y dijo mientras se la entregaba a Tom:

-Trece pulgadas y media, madera de acebo, pluma de fénix flexible.

Tom la tomó y sintió un calor que le recorrió el cuerpo completo, haciendo que el brillo rojo de sus ojos se resaltara más. Un torbellino rodeó a Riddle resaltando sus rasgos de semejanza con Salazar Slitherin, sus profundos ojos negros y sus largos y huesudos dedos. Unas chispas verdes salieron de la punta de la varita.

-¡Ajá!-, exclamó Ollivander-, Sí, esta debe de ser una de las varitas más poderosas que tengo. Y si usted está destinado a tenerla podría asegurar que debe ser un mago de incalculable poder. Felicidades muchacho, por fin hemos encontrado tu varita.

Tom sonrió y se retiró.

El chico regresó a Londres impaciente de que llegara el 1 de septiembre, casi sin aguantarse las ganas de intentar hacer magia. Había comprado ciertos libros de hechizos simples, pero efectivos. Ciertos maleficios.

Como Dumbledore le había ordenado, de mala gana, devolvió los juguetes robados y pidió disculpas públicas por haber robado.


End file.
